Denmark
Denmark or the Kingdom of Denmark officially, was a pre-war nation located in Scandinavia in Northern Europe that bordered Norway to the north, Sweden to the north-west, and south of Germany. It was a European nation and was a member state of the European Commonwealth and was active politically, diplomatically and militarily despite its small size. History 20th Century For much of the 20th Century, Denmark was a small nation located within the Scandinavian region of Europe. In the 19th Century, the country had adopted a constitution and became a constitutional monarchy and would remain the nation's government for many years. During the First World War, Denmark had remained the neutral throughout the conflict but was forced to sell goods and imports to Germany to support its economy. During the Second World War, Denmark was invaded and occupied by Nazi Germany and fell in a day during the early years of the war in 1940 and remained under German occupation until the end of the war in 1945. Afterwards, the Danish realm was established three years later in 1948 and during the Cold War, Denmark remained part of the capitalist allies against the communist forces of the Soviet Union and their satellite states until the end of the ideological tensions sometime in the 1980s when the USSR and the United States of America managed to make peace. Early 21st Century Right at the very beginning of the 21st Century on January 1st, 2000, Denmark and the other nations of Europe gathered where it was announced that all of Europe would be united under the banner of a new union known as the European Commonwealth and the Danish people rejoiced with the rest of their European brothers and sisters at a new united Europe. Over the next twenty years, Denmark would be further obsorbed into the European Commonwealth until it became a US State-like entity by the year 2020 and only existed on paper like the rest of Europe except the United Kingdom and France. Denmark suffered during the late 2000s at the hands of a global recession but it recovered and was back to pre-recession economic conditions by the year 2020. During that time, Denmark had solidified itself as a modern progressive nation like that of its neighbor Sweden and became politically involved in European politics and affairs. During the 2030s, Denmark had made numerous deals with the Eastern European nation of Romania to have available access to oil reserves so that they wouldn't be to dependent on Middle Eastern reserves as prices were high in Denmark due to the small island nation's geography and that they had a heavy demand for oil. A deal was reached and lasted for two decades but ended when the global oil reserves began to decline. Resource Wars During the 2050s, the world economy began to decline fast with the rapid decline and shortage of global oil supplies. Both the Soviet Union and the United States which both held some of the world's last fuel reserves, had cut themselves off from the rest of the world over the violent demand for such resources and also over the militaristic aggression of China. Denmark had suffered greatly from this fuel shortage as lines for gas stations became common and Romania cut itself off from the rest of Europe in an attempt to preserve its fuel supplies while Britain and France drained their colonies for any source of fuel and never gave it to anyone else. Negotiations between the European Commonwealth and the United Arab Coalition had failed due to the tensions between the two sides and any attempt at peace died when the United Nations had disbanded in 2052 over its member states pulling out. On April 3rd, 2052, the European Commonwealth had declared war on the United Arab Coaltion and mobilized its armed forces and launched a full-scale invasion of the Middle East and North African territories of the UAC. Danish troops were mobilized for the first time in a century as Danish tanks managed to break through defenisve lines in Turkey and Danish artillery forced the Syrian army back into retreat where they would be bogged down with European troops in trench warfare for the next couple of years. In 2053, the European forces broke through Arab defenses and poured in from the south deep into Saudi Arabia where the nation was torn apart as the Arab defenses were destroyed and Saudi troops were forced into retreat with the entire landscape being burned in a scortched earth policy to prevent the land from being used by the Europeans and Israelis. Denmark's population was rather small at the time of the war being around 15,000,000 at the time but many of its citizens were being drafted into the war to which many Danes protested against as the war in the Middle East was disasterous and little was being gained by the war in the region. That same year, Danish muslims rioted in the streets and caused mayham after Mecca fell to the Europeans and the presence of non-muslim European and Israeli soldiers was broadcasted globally much to the violent outrage of the Islamic World. The war in the Middle East continued however and only got worse with the nuclear detonation and destruction of Tel Aviv in Israel lead to a short lived but destructive nuclear exchange which saw the destruction of many Middle Eastern and North African cities and widespread devestation left across the region. Towards the end of the war when Arab forces invaded Sicily and Greece in Southern Europe due to the European armies being spread out across the Middle East, Danish forces were deployed and within months, the Arab forces were crushed and fled from Europe with the help the Royal Armoured Corps and the German Air Force. The war finally came to an end in 2060 and Danish troops returned home but, they would only enjoy a brief period of peace as war soon came to Denmark once again. European Wars Following the end of the Resource Wars in 2060, the European armies withdrew back to Europe with the collapse of the UAC following the war's end and the Middle East and North Africa having been left in utter ruins but, the European forces went home with little actual gains from the war making it meaningless in the eyes of the people of Europe. Following the war's end, tensions exploded and errupted between the nations of Europe as the once united continent descended into economic, political, and social chaos. European nations began pulling out of the commonwealth and it soon collapsed by June with the instigation of the European Wars by a newly aggressive and militaristic Germany. Denmark remained neutral throughout the conflict as the economic and political chaos at home left it in termoil and out of the sites of the warring nations of Germany and Hungary. Denmark managed to avoid collapsing but, the nation filed for bankruptcy and the government began to go to the black market as a source of income with the black market becoming a dominate force in the Danish economy by the 2060s. In 2065, Germany began its invasion of France with the collapse of Belgium years prior, the fall of the Netherlands and Luxenburg, and the Spanish offensive against British positions left France vulnerable and open and so, Germany invaded the nation. Denmark sent in relief supplies along with military advisors to train French troops and militia fighters while also secretly sending Swedish supplies into France to be used to defend France against the Germans and the Spanish. In 2065 Germany began a campaign known as the Bombing of England and Denmark soon saw the end of British support and thus, diverted much of its resources to selling weapons to the British and French which became a source of economic gain for the struggling nation. After the campaign ended in a strategic German victory in 2068, German soldiers reported seeing Swedish supplies being carried into France from Danish planes and the German government seeing Denmark's actions and Sweden's blaitant lies, the German People's Army was sent deep into Denmark and occupied the country within a day much like German did a century prior. Denmark became a German protectorate and a blockade was established around the southern tips of Sweden to pressure it into surrendering. Denmark remained under German military occupation for most of the war with Danish resistance groups being formed to resist the occupation. The occupation ended in late 2074 when the Soviet Union invaded Eastern Europe, took over Hungary, and began besieging German positions and forced the country into retreat. Destruction Denmark had regained its independence once again in 2074 when the Soviet Red Army pushed forward from Eastern Europe and dug deep into Central Europe where German and Soviet forces began batteling it out in small portions of Western Poland under German control and in Czechoslovakia which was divided in half between the German occupied territories and the Soviet/Czech territories. Soviet forces sent in relief to Denmark and helped the country rebuild to be used as a front against Germany in a planned invasion of the country after the Germans were finally forced out of Poland and Czechoslovakia but, that wouldn't come to be. On October 23rd, 2077, the Great War had began when nuclear bombs from all over the world began to be launched and landed on all corners of the world. Europe was hit like the rest of the world and Denmark was soon obliterated and destroyed by the vast seas of nuclear fire. Fallout shelters had been constructed and were finished prior to the Great War and many Danes fled underground while the rest of killed off by the nukes. Post-War After the war, Denmark lied in ruins like the rest of the world with its cities having been destroyed and human civilization in ruins. The Danish population was reduced to hundreds of thousands and many of them remained hiding deep beneath the surface for hundreds of years while they waited for an opportunity to finally leave and explore the surface. Eventually however, the chance finally came and Danish survivors began to exist their shelters and wonder the ruined surface of the old world and spread out to begin rebuilding society. Sometime in 2184, a nation was established called the Principality of Denmark and it comprised the capitol and other surrounding parts of the former nation. The Danish monarchy had survived and was restored but this time, the monarchy was absolute and had full political power. Other factions had existed but were relatively small and spread out due to the small population from pre-war times and the even smaller population now. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations